


I love you

by ToxiiCWolves



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxiiCWolves/pseuds/ToxiiCWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin fall's in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This story was on my wattpad account and I decided to transfer it here. It was oringally 8 chapters but oh well I'll make it one.

It was December 3, this means it was the second iron festival of the year. The first one is on June 3, obviously because they are 6 months apart. The iron festival is where the young princes of Erebor have to spend all day in the city of Dale hanging out with us commoners. Then when the sun sets they have to chose a female commoner to dance with. This festival was sadly on my birthday I mean,"come on!" I never get a birthday party or birthday gifts because everyone wants to dance with the princes. I know I don't, because this festival so happens to be on MY birthday. So every year I go to my house in dale and lock myself away. My friend Alexis is concerned for me. Because the festival is the only way a young female dwarf as myself to meet a young male dwarf. She says that my long lushes black hair, my beautiful beep blue eyes, my high cheek bones, my pale skin and my thin but not too thin body could attract any prince, but I really doubt it. Princes like muscular women, not scrawny women like me. OK, I admit if a prince dances with a female dwarf, which there is no ifs because they have to chose one, on the festival night you are basically worth a million gold coins. All the male dwarfs would be drooling over such a women because that means even a prince thinks she's pretty. If a dwarf prince danced with me I would like it to be Thorin Oakenshield son of Thrain, son of Thror. Why, because he is sexy. His long black hair, his intense deep blue eyes and his muscles, oh, don't get me started on his muscles. He smells of moss and masculine scents I can't even describe to you how sexy that dwarf is. But none the less, dancing is not my thing. I work in a bar just outside of Dale. I'm a waitress, don't get me wrong its a great job. With awesome advantages. I mean if anyone gets super drunk and tells me their life story I'll be like,"Hey, do you remember the time when you got really drunk and you told me your life story?"  
They would be like,"No." And that's exactly why I have this position. I can hold that against them. Anyway, our story starts the day before December 3. December 2.  
It was just a regular day at work serving a bunch of drunk customers. They just talked and talked and talked about how miserable their life was and me being some sort of psychiatrist. I'm like, "Why do you feel like that? Ok go deeper, do you truly feel that way or are you just angry?" Then some would cry and others throw tantrums, then he walked in. The dwarf wore an overcoat with a hood which covered most of his face. He had small beard which cover his whole lower part of his face. The only part of his lower face that showed was his lips. He smelt of moss and something. I couldn't put my finger on it, something I never felt before, probably from inside Erebor. Did I forget to mention that Erebor is a major dwarf city that is inside a mountain called, the Lonely Mountain. Right outside of Erebor, is the city Dale. Just beyond Dale is a lake and there lies Lake Town. But anyway, this dwarf sits down at the left corner of the bar. My side of the bar. I took a big gulp and walked toward him. I said in a calm voice,"what can I get ya?"  
He responded in a very deep voice which made me quiver,"a pint." If you didn't know a pint is its a large cup of beer.  
"Alright, anything else?" I said as calmly as possible.  
"No." He said with absolute no emotion. I walked away not knowing how he felt because his eyes were covered and you know everyone says that eyes are windows to the soul. Eyes show emotion, you cannot hide eyes. Can't put a mask over your eyes. But you can for sure cover them with a hood. I walking to the center of the Bar which had all the liquor and I told Alexis, who is the bartender,"One pint."  
"Alrighty, coming up." She said. She so happens to be my best friend AND my boss. I promised my parents I would never befriend a human but here I am. She is 5ft and 4 1/2 inches, she has long brown hair and is a little muscular. So she looks kind of like a dwarf. So I have a pretty good gig here at the bar, my boss is my best friend and so on and so forth.  
"So Alyssa, what do you want for your birthday tomorrow?" Alexis asked  
"How about extra pay?" I said excitedly.  
"Aaaaa, no." She said  
"Ugh! Ok. How about a wolf necklace?" I said less excitedly.  
"Those are hard to come by, but, I'll try if not I'll give you the extra pay."  
"Ok great!" I say as she puts a large cup on the table.  
"Here is the pint." She says at last.  
"About time!" I said laughing. She just stared at me and then rolled her eyes. I walked over to the hooded dwarf and gave him the pint."Here you go. Will that be all?" I said professionally.  
"Yes." The hooded dwarf said. As I started to walk away he grabbed my hand and said,"Wait." His hand was so rough but yet so soft. I could tell he handles weapons. It sent butterflies into my belly. I looked at him and made a questioned face."Why do you work here?" He asked.  
"I-I-I, well I like it here. Plus I work for my best friend. I have a pretty great place among these drunks." I cautiously say. He still held my hand but his mouth wasn't facing me anymore.  
"Hmmm, I can accept that." The hooded dwarf said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He let go of my hand and started drinking his drink. I just stood there dumfounded.  
"Alyssa, come here!" Alexis quietly yelled. I swear to you I over heard him say,  
"Hmmm, Alyssa. Pretty name."  
So the second iron festival has finally arrived. I originally planned to stay in my house all day but, Alexis insisted on me coming to work. It was 6:30 in the morning and I was getting ready to go to work when I heard the guards say,  
"Prince Thorin, your father wishes to see you." You must be wondering how I could of heard this. But let's just say my house is right next to the bridge that leads to the entrance of Erebor.  
"Fine. Let me just take in this view." Prince Thorin said. As I finished getting ready I heard the guards say again,  
"Prince Thorin?" I didn't hear him respond, so I figured he left with them. So I opened my house door and closed it behind me. As I was locking it I saw prince Thorin looking my direction. I immediately look the direction he was looking and I saw the sunrise. It was so marvelous, but I sadden because I was hoping that he was looking at me. When I turned my head to look at him, he was gone. It was 8 in the morning now and the bar was empty as ever. Alexis was just singing random songs, some of which I did not know. All of a sudden she starts singing,"Alyssa, I got your present! Its on the table over yonder." She points to the table behind me, and I see the necklace. It was so beautiful. The wolf was pure silver and it was howling. The chain was also silver. My, my it was breath taking.  
"How did you come by this?" I asked excitingly  
"Honestly, I don't know," she said," it just appeared on the bar doorstep this morning."I looked at her with a confused face."I know right! Do you think it was the guy from last night?" Alexis asked all giddy.  
"It can't be. I don't know. I'm too tired to think about it." I said tiredly.  
"Well... You better start waking up. Because you ARE going to the festival tonight if you like it or not!" Alexis said angrily.  
"Okay, okay no need to yelled. Maybe I'll find the love of my life." I said doubtful. It is now 1 in the afternoon and the bar was busy but not too busy. It was just enough to keep us moving.  
"Alright people you got one hour 'til the bar closes for the festival. So drink up," Alexis announces.  
"Wow, yell it why don't you?" I tell her. Then she notices that I'm wearing the necklace the she/mystery man gave me.  
"Wow Alyssa!" She said enthusiastically  
"What?" I asked  
"That necklace sure does suit you. My, my I wish a man did that stuff for me." She said jokingly  
"Shut up!" As I say that I grab a bunch of pints and hand them out to thirsty dwarfs.  
Well the bar finally closed around 2 in the afternoon. Alexis and I stayed in the bar a couple more hours cleaning up."UGH! I hate cleaning!" Alexis screamed. I just laughed."It's not funny Alyssa." She just continued ranting and raving. I decided to stop listening when she started talking about elves. Ugh, I despise elves. Too skinny. Then my necklace popped into my mind. Why did someone leave this at the doorstep. Who left this at the doorstep. Then I drifted back to Alexis's ranting."Right Alyssa?" She says angrily.  
"Mmm? Oh, yes absolutely." I say trying to save myself from her wrath.  
"WHAT, no I'm not fat." She complained.  
"What?" I say all confused.  
"I knew you weren't listening. Ugh, what were you thinking about anyways?" She asked. I just look at her and she just nods her head. Then she just bursts out,  
"Oh my goodness! We need to get ready! Its 5 in the afternoon!" She grabs my arm and yanks me out the door to her house."Your too short for my dresses." She complains.  
"I could of told you that I am 5ft 1 1/2inches. I'm short. Oh wait I can tell you why. I'm a DWARF!" I say angrily.  
"Okay, okay. I'll trim my dress."  
"You would really do that. For me?"  
"Yep, its okay. I'm not that taller than you." We just laugh. Later that night we finally head out. And that's when we see them! The three princes. Fili, Kili and Thorin.  
"Wow! Kili is hot! He has black hair, medium hair length, he has a little stumble and is very young. Oohh!" Alexis says.  
"What about Fill? He isn't bad." I say.  
"No, he has nice blonde hair. Longer than Kili's, longer beard, and a little stronger and most likely older. So yeah." She just starts mumbling to herself when Thorin looks straight at me. What should I do? I can't move, I can't breathe. His eyes are piercing into my soul. I'm dying inside. In the distance I see Kili trying to get his attention. Please look at him I pray to myself. Then Thorin finally gives Kili his attention. I immediately walk away and I think we looked at each other for a whole minute. I can hear Alexis calling out for me but I just want to get away. Finally, she stops me and says,"What was that?"  
"I-I-I don't know. Was he looking at me?" I ask.  
"If he wasn't, he must of been enjoying that wall. Now let's look at you. So pretty. Nice blue dress, nice curly hair. I think I could say-" I stopped her and said,  
"Is it too fluffy at the bottom?"  
"No, otherwise I wouldn't have gave it to you now would I?" I just shook my head.  
"My friend you are gorgeous. I think every guy here is looking at you." In the distance we hear people saying,  
"Dance with me! I'm a good dancer!"  
"Uh oh." Alexis says. It kept getting louder and darker and louder and darker. I immediately walked away and Alexis followed.  
"I'm so scared." I whispered to Alexis.  
"I'm scared for you too. But also excited." She whispers to me. I decided to look behind me and I see Thorin standing where I was standing. Oh great, know a prince is after me. I don't know if I should be happy or scared. Probably both. Then his eyes lay upon mine. I'm frozen again. What should I do! I look to see if Alexis is around but I see her enjoying a bagel. Alexis! Alexis! My mind screams, Thorin starts walking towards me. Okay Alyssa calm down you can do this. Now slowly walk to Alexis. As I did I feel someone tap my shoulder. My heart is now racing a million miles per second now. I turn around to see Thorin looking into my eyes. His face so close to mine, so close I can feel the heat of his breath. He outstretches his arm to show he wants to dance. I lay my hand on his and he slowly takes my to the center of the square. I can feel his pulse or is it mine I don't know. All I know is that's it's fast. The music starts and we're off slowly dancing with Fili and Kili and the maidens they chose. Oh my he was the one in the bar I just know it. The feel of his hand the smell of his body. IT'S HIM!  
That night I could hardly sleep. My mind was just so wired about that dance.  
Flashback- "You okay?" Prince Thorin asked. I was startled because I was feeling all the muscles his arms.  
"Yes, I am." I say all confident but I don't think I pulled it off."You were the one at the bar, aren't you?" I asked him. I don't know how I managed to say it but I did. But I can tell that he was shocked.  
"Why would you ask that?" He said but he had a hint of fear in his voice.  
"I don't know, you look like him." I say trying to avoid the subject now.  
"I like your necklace. It suits you." He said as if trying to avoid the subject too.  
"Thank you. I got it for my birthday." I say my voice must sound so nervous.  
"Is it today?"  
"Yes."  
"Happy birthday." I just blush. I'm such an idiot. All of a sudden the music stopped. Fili and Kili let go of their partners and bowed. The ladies curtsied. But Thorin was still holding me. I was so confused but the he let go and bowed as I curtsied. Then I walked over to Alexis who stood there dumfounded.  
"Hey, you okay?" I asked her.  
"Are you?" She replied.  
-End of flashback  
I decided not to go to work the next day or any day for the past week because one I'm too tired and two I don't want people crowding me. But I realized I can't hide forever but for now I can try. Ugh, why am I so scared to face the crowd. The came a knock at the door,"Who is it?" I asked.  
"It's me, Alexis! Now open up!" Alexis yelled. I opened the door and she just hugged me. She kept saying,"You OK?" Over and over. And I just keep saying,  
"I'm fine, really."  
"Then why haven't you been at work?" She asked  
"Because, Alexis, I'm afraid of what people might say."  
"If they say anything bad I'll hunt them down and beat them up. Besides I hear Thorin is looking for you."  
"Me?"  
"Yes, did I not say you? I thought I did." She said sarcastically. Thorin looking for me! I must be dreaming, but what if I'm not? What if he really likes me? What if he just wants to say you dropped this? Oh boy.  
"See you at work tomorrow?" Alexis said.  
"Maybe, maybe." With that she left. Ugh, what am I going to do? Maybe I'll move to Lake Town and change my name!  
"Alyssa, don't be a fool." I said to myself.  
Then came three knocks at the door. Knock, knock, knock. I suddenly became nervous. My heart started to race. Every fiber in my being was telling me not to open that door. But like a fool I opened it. There stood Thorin Oakenshield. He looked nervous too, why would a prince be nervous to see a commoner?  
"My prince!" I said curtsying,"What brings you here?"  
"May I come in?" He said in a very deep voice. I'm so fond of deep voices, that just the mir sound of his sends butterflies everywhere.  
"Yes." I say as I fully open the door gesturing for him to come in. He walks in and looks around as if he is inspecting my household. I close the door and turn toward him. I was shocked to see him staring at me. He walked ever so slightly closer. Then I finally got the courage to say,  
"Do you want some tea?" He looked at me, then nodded his head. I walked to the kitchen and he followed. I poured the tea into one cup and then the other, one for me and one for him.  
"Do you like sugar?" I asked  
"No." He said calmly. I handed him the tea and I looked into his eyes. He was planning something. I took a sip of my tea. He did the same. I turned around because it was getting so awkward. I set my tea down and right as I did I heard him set his down too. When I turned to face him, it was too late. His lips were on mine.  
It all happened so fast. His light kisses became deep and more passionate. He pushed me up against the wall and furiously kissed me. I just kept thinking to myself,"Why me?" But the kisses kept interrupting my thoughts. But then he stopped. He just looked at me. Thorin cleared his throat and said,  
"Thank you for the tea." His voice was a little squeaky. Probably from all the kisses he gave me. I tried to tell him, "you are welcome" but the words wouldn't come. The prince just looked at me and quickly looked away. Then he left without a word. Yep! I'm going to work tomorrow. The next day or week, actually. Was boring. There was no word from the prince. But I couldn't help to notice the guards were watching me. Either making sure I don't get hurt or I'm going to do something bad. I don't know how many dwarfs have asked me to marry them and each one I said no. Alexis just said,  
"Why don't you say yes already?"  
"Because my heart doesn't belong to them." I said  
"Oh... I see! I know where your heart belongs." She laughs,"So, anything happen to you since the dance?" I told her everything. Luckily the bar was closed so no one can hear me. Alexis stood silent. Then she asked,  
"This all happened after I left?"  
"Yep. I think he was following you." I say. I don't know how to feel, all I know is that the feeling between us is mutual.  
POV-Thorin  
I have to see her. Why! She is just a commoner. Even if I had to see her I don't know how to get to her house safely. Her house is right next to the bridge. I will try there. As I was walking to the bridge I see Alyssa's friend. What's her name? Oh well. I'll follow her. Maybe she will lead me to her. As I follow I try not to attract attention to myself. But at last I see Alyssa's friend stop outside a door to an old house. I hear her say,  
"It's me, Alexis! Now open up!" I see Alyssa open the door. My heart skipped a beat. I see her close the door. And now I wait. I didn't wait that long in reality but it felt like ages. Finally I see Alexis leave and I hurry over to her door. I knock three times. Knock, knock, knock. The door slowly opens.  
"My prince!" Alyssa said curtsying,"What brings you here?"  
"May I come in?" I say trying to keep my calm.  
"Yes." She says as she fully opens the door gesturing for me to come in. I walk in and I took a look around. It was a nice place. She closes the door and turns towards me. I think I startled her. I walked ever so slightly closer. Then she finally said,  
"Do you want some tea?" I looked at her, then I nodded my head. She walked to the kitchen and I followed. She poured the tea into one cup and then the other, one for me and one for her.  
"Do you like sugar?" She asked  
"No." I said calmly. She handed me the tea and she looked into my eyes. I just want to kiss her. My heart is starting to race. I took a sip of my tea. At the same time she did. She turned around. She set her tea down and right as she did I set mine down too. When she turned to face me, it couldn't stop myself anymore. My lips were on hers. As I kissed her lightly I grew more eager and kissed her more deeply. I shoved her against the wall wanting to do so much more but I have to stop myself. So I pulled away and said,  
"Thank you for the tea." I think my voice was squeaky. So embarrassing. I left as quickly as possible. I'm such an idiot. I have to get to the palace and just stay away from her.  
End of POV-Thorin  
I tried to get my life back to the way it was but I can't help but dream about him at night. I think I need to leave. I know I will move to the shire and befriend the hobbits there. I don't know anymore. All I know is that I have to get out of here before I hurt myself. Or before the prince ruins his families honor.  
Tomorrow is June 3, the first iron festival of the new year. Its been almost 6 months since I danced with Thorin. I haven't seen or heard from him since the surprise visit he gave me. Anyway, I've been talking to Alexis about moving to the shire. She says that it is a horrible idea.  
"Why is it a horrible idea?" I say  
"Because, Alyssa, if you leave you might ruin the possible relationship with you know who." She says. You might have noticed she said "you know who" the reason why is because we are in the bar while it is jam packed.  
"I'm leaving tomorrow for the shire if you like it or not." I say. All of a sudden a drunk dwarf says,  
"Why are you leaving Alyssa?" Ugh, he smelt of heavy alcohol.  
"Why does it matter to you?"  
"Because then you won't be my waitress." As he says that he slaps my ass.  
"Hey!" I yell. A figure grabs his arm and shoves him.  
"Don't do that." The figure says. It can't be Thorin because Thorin is more muscular then that. The figure takes off his hood which reveals prince Kili. Why is he here? Is he spying on me for Thorin. Life is so confusing.  
"Alyssa, are you OK?" Prince Kili asks.  
"Yeah... I'm fine. That happens all the time. So what brings you here?" I ask. For some reason it is so much easier to talk to him.  
"To get a drink because tomorrow will be busy." He says amusingly. He winked at me why did he wink at me!  
POV-Thorin  
"Kili I need you to watch Alyssa." I say  
"Why do you need me to watch her?"  
"I just want to know she is safe."  
"Why don't you watch her?"  
"She would know it is me. Can you please just do it?"  
"Alright." Kili says.  
After the bar incident  
Kili has finally returned.  
"So is she okay?" I say. Kili nods his head.  
"She is leaving Thorin."  
"What?" I was so confused. She is leaving! No she can't, I won't let her. I-I-I love her. I love her.  
"Yeah, I over heard her telling this human that she is leaving for the shire tomorrow." Kili says sadly.  
"I need to stop her. I will tell her how I feel and she has to stay!" I say confidently.  
End of POV-Thorin  
As I stand in the middle of my empty house I just think about all the memories I had here. This is where I met Alexis, where I had my first crush, where I had my first kiss. I sigh. Just one more night. Today is June 3 and my last day in Dale. Today the bar is closed. Alexis said she would be here to send me off. Well I will just wait for her. As I wait I couldn't help but think about Thorin. The way he looked at me, the way he kissed me. NO! Stop. Stop thinking about him. You need to get out of here. Then Alexis finally knocked. I opened the door and said,  
"Hey."  
"Hey." She said sadly,"You don't have to leave." I just looked at her. Her face saddened. And she grabbed me and hugged me tight. I hugged back.  
"That's all your going to take?" She asked looking at my backpack. I nodded my head.  
"I have family that live in the shire." I grab my backpack and just look at it. Tears start to fill my eyes. But I hold it back.  
"Time to go." I say. I put my backpack on and walk out the door. Alexis follows.  
POV-Thorin  
I run out the palace gate trying to find Alyssa before she goes. I run to her house and it is empty. All is left is furniture. I just stand there, my heart is ripping into shreds. Then I run to the docks hoping I haven't missed her. My eyes start to sting. And that's when I see her just standing in front of the boat. Alexis's hand is on her shoulder. I slowly walk up to her. I can't breathe but I don't care I need to tell her.  
End of POV-Thorin  
"I love you." A man behind me said. I turned around to Thorin out of breath,"I love you."  
"W-What-t?" I stuttering  
"Alyssa, please don't leave. You have taken a hold of my life and I can't shake you off. And I don't know if I want you off. I love you." He said. I stood there silent.  
"Will you stay with me?" He asked. My heart is racing. I'm frozen. But finally the words come to my mind.  
"No. I won't stay with you. I love you Thorin, but if I stay I will ruin your life. Your family doesn't need a commoner to be in its mists. You will find someone who is better qualified for you." I say. After I said that I became light headed. But I stood my ground. I want to cry but I will cry later. So I turned around and walked onto the boat.  
"Let's go." I say to the driver. And I was off.  
POV-Thorin  
How can she do that to me. I confessed my love but she insists that I'll find someone better. No one is better then her. I love her. I gave her that necklace and I chose her to dance with. What else can I do? Just seeing her leave on that boat tore me up. I'm not the same person without her. She is now who I am. She is my everything. Why can't she see! (Cry's)  
End of POV-Thorin  
Its been a year and a half since I left Thorin standing there. I have been sending letters to Alexis trying to see if everything is the same but she says that Thorin has changed. He is so ruthless as ever. He doesn't care no more. He doesn't participate in the festivals anymore. I ruined his life, like I thought I would.  
"Alyssa do you want breakfast?" My aunt asked.  
"Yeah, thank you!" I yell.  
He ruined my life too. I can't stop thinking about him. Everyday my heart hurts when something is mentioned about him. Is this love or just really bad infatuation. I love him. I need him. But I will stay away long enough to have my heart forget about him. So decided to go for a walk to clear my head of all thoughts. I just kept walking until I got to the market place. I looked around for a bit but then continued on. I walked into the forest and just stared at the beams of sunlight that pierced through the tree's mighty leaves. Then it started getting late so I headed back.  
"Where have you been?" My aunt asked.  
"Walking, just walking." I said gloomily. She just looked at me and frowned.  
"I know it hurts but you will get over it if you really try." She advised  
"But we didn't even break up. We weren't even together. But we both loved each other. I'm so stupid why did I leave!" I said crying.  
"Oh honey," she hugged me,"you will be okay. You will make it out alive okay?" I nodded my head.  
"Why don't you get some sleep?" She asked. I nodded my head. That night I slept so bad it isn't funny. I kept dreaming of Thorin. His arms around me telling me,  
"its alright. Your with me now. I love you." I wish I had a second chance but its over now. We are done now if I like it or not. Its been a month now and my birthday is today. The day of our dance two years ago. I left the house to get the mail. I wanted to see if Alexis sent me any letters. So I grabbed them and hid under a tree to read.  
"Nope, nope, nope why so much bills? Ahhh! Here we are, to-Alyssa from-Alexis." I said. Okay, "Dear my sweet Alyssa. You might take this well or bad but here it goes. Thorin left Erebor and is going to the shire. All I could get out of him is he has to settle a few things. I don't know if its about you or he has things to do in the shire. But its most likely you. Now if you get this letter before he gets there that means he is close or at your house. Now find him!" Oh my, no no no. He can't be here. Oh my- I started to run to my house when I see a horse outside and I come to complete stop. Save me now! I catch my breath and slowly proceed. I hear my aunt saying,  
"Its such an honor to have at my house you my prince!"  
"Yes. Is Alyssa around?" The prince asked. It was most definitely Thorin. My heart started race. I'm shivering uncontrollably. I can barely breathe. I immediately hide in the brush.  
"Yes, she went to go get the mail. She will be back shortly. You know she talks about you a lot." Really! Aunty!  
"Does she now?" And he walks out to see me "arrive" but he doesn't know I'm already here. Even though I just see the back of him, he is still gorgeous. His black hair shinned and his muscular body showed no weakness. But there was something different. He was scared, I could sense it. So I walked up to him and said,  
"Thorin?" He quickly turned around and just looked at me.  
"Alyssa. Look I need you in my life I can't think straight. All I worry about is you and your happiness. Now if you don't want me that's OK but just know this. I love you." He said. I love him. And I won't leave him again. I pressed my lips on his. We kissed so passionately it was so hard to stop. He picked me up and spun me around. For once in my life I was truly happy.


End file.
